Wireless networks provide fast and flexible Internet connectivity to many users in a variety of contexts. In office settings, laptop computer users can move from a desk to a conference room to a cafeteria and back without losing connections to the Internet or local network. Public wireless access points provide broadband Internet connections to users of mobile devices in settings such as stores, cafes, mass transit terminals, schools, libraries, and increasingly on buses, trains, and planes.
With the ubiquity of wireless networks comes security concerns. Sensitive data may be transmitted between wireless devices and the wireless access points to which they are connected. Attackers have employed a variety of strategies in attempts to intercept and inspect data transmitted on wireless networks. Many of these strategies involve connecting illegitimate devices to wireless networks to discover and exploit vulnerabilities. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting illegitimate devices on wireless networks.